In recent years, vehicles have been equipped with numerous on-board electronics. These on-board electronics provide a wide field of functionality, such as sensors, control functions and the like. These on-board electronics provide typical consumer electronic functions, navigation control and/or safety features, as well as e.g. feedback control for autonomous driving. For data communication between single on-board electronic components, data networks have been established within vehicles. These data networks communicate at high data rates, to allow for a safe and reliable communication. Typically, data networks are based on Ethernet networks, operating at data rates up to 100 Mbits/s and/or 1 Gbit/s.
With providing new kinds of on-board electronics, the need for higher data rates increases. However, the higher the data rate, the higher is the cross-talk level between single branches of the network, particularly if connectors and/or cables of these branches are arranged adjacent and/or substantially parallel to each other. This is typically the case, if a cable harness is used for wiring the vehicle. Further, a parallel orientation of multiple connectors and/or cables appears, where multiple data lines meet, e.g. in the vicinity of a control device and/or at a mating interface of such a control device.
Further, with increased data rates, the EMC (electromagnetic compatibility) properties of connectors decreases. Thus, typically, different connectors are provided for 100 Mbit/s networks and 1 Gbit/s networks. To overcome increased cross-talk levels and reduced EMC properties at data rates up to 1 Gbit/s, shielding members are typically provided in a housing of a network connector or the network connector system, to prevent radiation from entering and/or leaving the connector housing. However, known shielding members lead to large and bulky connectors. This is undesirable as the installation space is limited, especially in vehicles.
Further, the known housings that cover a shielding member are typically multi-part housings, that are configured to house the shielding member. These multi-part housings are prone to damages as single parts can get lost, if not assembled correctly. Further, assembling multi-part housings is time and cost inefficient.
Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide an electrical shielding member for an electrical connector assembly, an electrical connector assembly and electrical connector system that overcome the above-mentioned drawbacks.